The Prank
by unoaranya30
Summary: This is a response to Arcadia81. It has to do with a practical joke involving lingerie.  I've placed it in my "What Would Diana Do?" universe.  rated M for sensual content and maybe a lemon or two WW/SM.  Hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

This is a response to Arcadia's "Prank" question. I decided to place the story in my, "What Would Diana Do?" universe. I think it will be between three and six chapters long. We'll see.

The Prank

Chapter One

It's For My Wife. It's For My Sister.

It had been two months since the chalky white, rock faced clone of Superman had terrorized the citizens of New York City. Tiffany remembered being on her way to the lingerie store she had just started working at. "Just Call Me Aphrodite" was the most popular lingerie store in the city. Sales were high year round and employee's were treated well and could move up quickly. Tiffany had planned on applying for a manager's position soon. She had been a block away from the store when she had been scooped up and flown high above the city and then dropped. It had all happened so fast that she had not had time to scream until she was falling. Strong arms had caught her before she hit the ground. Instead of hanging onto her or setting her on her feet, her rescuer had placed her face down on the sidewalk.

Standing over her, he had laughed heartily and said, "Pretty woman am not look funny! Bizarro am not just save you. You am not fall a long ways. You should am not be more careful in the future. It am not dangerous to fall from so high. Do you am want to fall again for me to am not rescue you?"

"NO!" she had screamed.

"HaHaHaHa! Funny woman am not fun! Bizarro am not save you again!" With that the strange Superman had again carried her high into the sky and dropped her screaming back to earth. Only this time she had been saved by the real Superman.

Once she had been set down and could again comprehend what was going on around her she saw Superman and the bizarre looking Superman deep in conversation. It was the strangest conversation she had ever heard. The words were English but it made no sense to her. She did get the impression that she was not the only one that the strange Superman had dropped from the sky.

After a few more minutes of gibberish, Superman and scary looking Superman had disappeared into space.

Tiffany came back from her sudden memories slowly. She was standing behind the cash register looking out into the store. Her memories of the Superman incident had been triggered by a nice looking customer.

The man was very tall. She placed him somewhere between six foot five and six foot six but she wasn't sure because he had a slight slouch. His hair was jet black, just like Superman and he had a very kind face. Nothing else matched though. There was the obvious clothes difference. Why in the world would a man with Superman's body ever wear anything that didn't show off his muscles? No, it would never happen. Then there were the glasses. Everyone knew that Superman didn't wear glasses. He had super vision for crying out loud. This big, nice looking guy she was looking at tended to squint and push his glasses up on his nose a lot. He also seemed to be a bit clumsy and bashful. She had heard him say more than a few "pardon me's" and "excuse me's" since he had walked in. Tiffany wasn't sure, but she thought she had seen him stumble a couple of times to avoid bumping into another shopper.

Tiffany chuckled to herself. After a few minutes of watching him she wondered how in the world he had reminded her of Superman. She soon became busy with purchases and forgot about the tall, clumsy, kind man with bad eyes in her store. Until he was standing in front of her with a pretty, red, silky nightgown.

"Seems a bit small for you, but the color somehow seems right," she teased.

The man smiled nervously and chuckled at her joke. Pushing his glasses up, he cleared his throat and said in a quiet yet very masculine voice, "It's for my wife. It's one of our favorite colors and I love the way she looks in red."

"Oh, that's sweet. How long have you two been married?" Tiffany asked.

"Just over fourteen months," the big man answered with a very happy and shameless grin.

"Well, just so you know. There is a special on these night gowns. If you purchase three of them you get the fourth one for free.

The big man seemed to ponder this for a moment. "What other colors do you have?"

"There's black, white, blue, pin…" she started.

"Say no more!" He blurted. He dashed, surprisingly nimbly for a man his size back to the rack where he had found the red silky night gown. When he returned he had a blue, a black and a white gown.

"These are very pretty and comfortable. I'm sure your wife will love them. Have a nice day, sir." Tiffany said as she completed the purchase.

"I'm sure she will. Thank you and you do the same, ma'am." The big man had smiled happily and left.

A little later that day Tiffany had been moved over to the more erotic/gag section of the store. Here there were much more kinky items for purchase. Whenever there was a bridal shower, this part of the store had plenty of sales. Spring and summer were the biggest sale times of the year and it was still the middle of the summer.

Tiffany had been stationed at the cash register for just under an hour when she saw a strikingly beautiful girl and a very nice looking red headed young man walk into the store holding hands. The girl was tall, almost as tall as the young man. She placed her at five foot nine. She had long, thick, raven black hair, an impossibly beautiful figure, blue eyes that sparkled with life and mischief and the face of a Greek goddess.

She noted that the red headed young man was maybe five foot eleven maybe five foot ten. He looked very fit and strong. His face was very young and pleasant and like his companion his green eyes sparkled with mischief and wit.

The two joked and laughed and giggled a lot as they walked through the store. Stopping at the panty bin, the girl gasped and said something about the panties being perfect for…Tiffany didn't hear the name.

The lovely young couple stepped up to the counter with a box of red vibrating panties.

Tiffany looked at their beaming faces and couldn't help herself, "Somehow you two don't strike me as the couple who would need these."

The beautiful girl answered between giggles, "Oh no, we don't at all!" They were looking at each other adoringly, "They're for my sister. Just between us, she doesn't need these either. In fact, I don't think she'll ever need anything like this! This is simply as a joke for her. She won't know what she's wearing!" With the last statement the young girl began to cry she was laughing so hard.

Tiffany found herself laughing as well. She completed the purchase and waved goodbye. Somebody was going to have some fun in the near future. She smiled to herself. Life was good. She was having an interesting day. She wondered how the young ladies sister would react to the surprise.


	2. Chapter 2

The Prank

Chapter 2

These Are Replacement Panties

"So now we head to Metropolis?" Wally asked. He had a grin plastered across his face.

"Sure. It's late in the day. They should both be home. Remember you need to distract him. He hears everything. I need to talk to Diana alone and you need to give him a really good story about the remote. One he buys so that he'll use it." Donna answered excitedly.

"So how do you want to get there you gonna run with me? Fly? Or do I get to carry you? We'll get there faster," Wally suggested hopefully.

Donna stepped in close. There was a twinkle in her eyes, "I think it's about time that you carried me. Just make sure you don't drop the bag on the waaaaaay!" Donna had the same gift of speed that Diana had. Both sisters could move at speeds that would leave a normal human dizzy, but their top speed paled in comparison to the Flash. Before she had finished her sentence they were in front of Clark and Diana's apartment.

"Here we are, Pretty Princess! And I didn't drop the bag either!" Wally said. He was still holding Donna tightly to himself and he had a million dollar grin. He and Donna had become close friends over the last several years. Wally had never had the courage to tell Donna his true feelings. There were several reasons for this. The most obvious was Donna's mother. Wally always felt nervous whenever he was in her presence. As big of a clown as he was, he always made sure he was on his best behavior around her. The queen had never threatened him for any reason, but her eyes and her sword said it all.

There was something about her eyes that made you instantly forget how beautiful she was. Her eyes seemed to pierce deep into your mind and it revealed your desires. She let you know with a look that her daughters were off limits on pain of death or worse. Wally was certain that if she so chose, she would have little difficulty removing his little Wallies. He had a nightmare about it once. In fact, he was pretty sure that all of the guys from the Teen Titans and from the JLA had had that nightmare at one point.

So Queen Hippolyta was the main reason. Then of course there were the more experienced guys from the teams. Dick and Roy were huge lady magnets, and both seemed extremely interested in Donna. Of the two, Roy was the more aggressive. He did not hide his desire to bed her. He was always offering her an evening or a night of bliss.

Wally had always cringed when Roy approached her. He was always sure that he was going to open his eyes and see a dead or maimed Roy lying on the ground. Donna for her part had seemed interested in the tall charmer but at first she had been oblivious to his sexual suggestions.

Dick was the opposite to Roy in this regard. He was not a predator in any way. In fact, he was always a perfect gentleman with the ladies. He didn't hunt. The girls hunted him. His mind was sharp, he was a natural leader, a brilliant detective and tactician, he was intense when necessary but kind to everyone and with the possible exception of Batman, there were no non super powered individuals in either the League or the Titans who could take him in hand to hand combat. Along with this impressive array of skills, Dick didn't have an arrogant bone in his body. The two of them had become best of friends. It was no shock to Wally that Donna had been drawn to him. He had watched as Dick and Donna grew close and then realized that his best friend was struggling with the decision to pursue a romance with their Titan teammate Starfire or with his old flame Batgirl.

Another incident that had given him hope was discovering that Queen Hippolyta had approved of and participated in the marriage of Clark and Diana. She actually liked Clark. He had watched her change from a suspicious mother to an attentive mother-in-law. The way she went on about Superman, one would have thought that she was his mother.

These discoveries gave Wally the courage to finally approach Donna. He had been pleasantly surprised to find out that she thought he was cute. He hadn't asked to date her right off. He had just started talking to her more. Finding out about her, the things she liked and disliked the way she thought. He couldn't keep himself from being a clown all of the time but he made it a point to be a gentleman like his uncle Barry had always been with his aunt Iris.

In the last several months they had become very close. He had finally declared his feelings to her. Her beautiful eyes had sparkled and she had said that she felt the same way. She had made it a point to present him to her mother. Wally had been extremely nervous. He had kept telling himself that she liked Clark, so there was nothing to worry about. But when he remembered that he was not Superman, his legs had begun to shake at super speed. This always caused havoc. Small whirlwinds would come out of seemingly nowhere and send anything not bolted down, flying.

Queen Hippolyta had met privately with him. Her face had been unreadable as she studied him for several minutes before finally speaking. Of the Leaguers, she found this one to be the most amusing and honest after Superman. Of his courage there was no doubt. He never hesitated in battle and he continuously put himself in harm's way to protect his teammates. He was young like her Donna and full of life. Seeing how much he looked up to Superman and the purity of his heart she had smiled suddenly and granted him permission to court her youngest daughter.

Wally had been pleasantly surprised. He was certainly the happiest he had ever been. The two shared a very strong sense of humor although she tended to be more mischievous and he more clownish.

Donna and Wally had been intimate for the first time the night before. It had been the first time for both and it had been unplanned. He had been planning to at least ask her to marry him first but then had remembered that as far as her mother was concerned, he was already courting her for marriage.

Their hand holding and light conversation at his apartment suddenly turned into heavy kissing and exploring. Both had been scared but excited. He had told her several times that he would wait if she wanted to, but it seemed that his words of consideration just fanned her flames even more.

Donna was considerably stronger than Wally, although the speed force did lend him considerable strength and rapid recuperative powers. They had found themselves in his bedroom. Her beauty and trust had taken his breath away. She was fascinated with his lithe, muscular frame. Being the first time for both they had taken it slow. Wally had wanted this to be memorable for Donna and had put all of the information he had gathered from listening to Dick's and Roy's conversations about different sexual encounters to use in making sure that he pleased his beautiful princess.

The rest of the night had been spent in exploration and discovery. Wally had covered her trembling body with little kisses and when he had reached her soft and delicate center he had decided to incorporate his abilities into his kiss. His vibrating kisses to her sex had brought Donna to several loud climaxes much to Wally's delight. There had been a moment of discomfort for Donna as their two bodies had become one, but Wally's gentleness and amazing abilities had quickly made her forget. Her little groan of pain had been quickly replaced with many groans, moans and cries of pleasure from both of them. They had finally fallen asleep in each other's arms.

Wally had awoken first. His stomach had been growling for food. Looking at Donna's sleeping form, he had marveled at her beauty. It wasn't just physical, she even smelled beautiful and it was morning! How could someone never have bad breath! He had nuzzled her ear and then gone to the kitchen to replenish his energy stores.

Wally had finally understood why sex was so addictive and why Roy was always on the hunt and Dick was always hunted. He had decided then that as long as he lived he would never hunt another. He had more than he could have ever dreamed of with Donna.

Wally set Donna down in front of the apartment door with happy grin. This was gonna be fun. He wondered if he'd be able to get Clark to race with him. He was the only one who could approach his speeds. It would give Donna a chance to speak to Diana without Clark hearing what they were saying, although he was pretty sure that Clark wouldn't eavesdrop on purpose.

The hardest part of the scheme was going to be his presentation of the remote and convincing Clark to use it.

Just as Donna was about to knock the door opened and Clark stood there in a pair of boxers, a tee shirt and his glasses. There was a surprised look on his face. "Hi Donna. Hi Wally. Come on in."

The two walked in nervously.

"Where's my Sis?" Donna asked almost immediately.

"She'll be here any moment. It seems she had a busy day at the embassy." Clark explained. He stopped with a knowing smile and said, "Nevermind. She's here!" There was unmistakable excitement in his voice as he listened to the beloved heartbeat of his wife as she came out of the stairwell and then through the front door.

The two embraced and smiled warmly at each other and shared a small kiss. They refrained from some of their normal displays of affection due to their company.

"Donna!" Diana said pleasantly surprised, "Will you and Wally stay for dinner?"

"Maybe. I just came by to drop off a gift for you and chat for a little bit. Maybe Wally and Kal could watch some TV or a movie for a bit? Or maybe they could go for a race?"

"Sure. My guess is they'll go for a race, since we don't own a TV." Diana answered with a happy smile.

"Gee. I wonder what in the world they do for fun with no TV," Wally said under his breath. He caught Clark looking at him and almost kicked himself. "Heh heh," he laughed nervously.

Recovering quickly he asked Clark if he would accompany him out for a minute. Sensing that the ladies needed some privacy Clark changed into a pair of large jeans, a large, white collared shirt and he kept his glasses on.

Clark gave Donna a kiss on the cheek and Diana a kiss that was a little more lingering and full of promise of things to come then he and Wally disappeared out the door.

Donna followed Diana into the master bedroom. The first thing that caught her attention was the bag from the store "Just Call Me Aphrodite." There were four very pretty, silky nightgowns lying on the king sized bed. Donna couldn't help but notice that the frame of the bed was made out of some exotic metal, more than likely it was some kind of kryptonian steel.

Donna noticed the little sigh of contentment from Diana at seeing Kal's gift to her.

"I brought you something as well, Sis," Donna explained as she offered Diana the bag of goodies.

Diana pulled out the box and looked quizzically at Donna, "Panties?" she asked.

"These are to replace the ones that you ruined a couple of months ago at the Embassy," Donna responded with a giggle. "And look! They match this red, silk nightgown that Clark bought for you. I think you should wear them for him tonight. You'll drive him crazy! Make sure you dance for him just a little bit. He won't be able to keep his hands off you!" Donna laughed.

"He already cannot keep his hands off of me," Diana pointed out happily, "And I like it."

"Yeah. I'll bet you do." Donna chuckled as she sat on the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

The Prank

Chapter Three

You're Gonna Love This Remote. Your Wife Is Gonna Love This Remote.

The city was alive. It was evening but there were still at least two hours of sunlight left. Horns blasted, sea gulls screeched, people laughed and yelled, doors to stores and vehicles opened and closed. The smell of sweat, of gasoline of food and the smell of the river were all very strong.

Wally and Clark walked side by side down the busy sidewalk. Wally felt almost assaulted by the numerous sights, sounds and smells. Metropolis was an extremely busy city. Looking over at Clark he wondered how he could take it. He knew that if he felt overwhelmed by it all then Clark had to be on overload with the constant stimuli to his super senses.

Clark looked at Wally and smiled. "I can filter and block out anything I choose. A trick I learned when I was a kid from my father."

Wally grinned. Big Blue wasn't a telepath but he had responded almost as if he'd read his mind. It seemed that almost every time Wally spent any considerable time with Clark he came away impressed. "You talking about your earth dad?"

"Yes. My biological mother and father taught and trained me once I had the Fortress. All about Krypton and about my abilities and powers here, but that was some time after high school. Before that, my dad and mom had to deal with me without much knowledge at all about my genetics or where I came from. I consider them my real parents. I say this with all the love and respect for Jor-El and Lara. I know they sent me here in a desperate move to save their only child and I will forever be grateful," Superman replied thoughtfully.

"Well, I'm glad they did! If they hadn't then there would be no League, Bats wouldn't have a best friend, imagine how grumpy he would be if you didn't exist? Diana would have had to marry Plastic Man and I would have nobody to race! Yeah. I definitely dig Jor-El and Lara. Hey, speaking of race, whatta ya say we take a couple of spins around the globe. I won't kick the Speed force into overdrive and you can fly whenever we're over water and I promise not to vibrate through stuff. Ooh! Speaking of vibrate! On our way back we have to stop at Best Circuits, I have to pick something up," Wally responded.

The two crossed the street and entered into the park. "Sure, Wally. It's been a little while since we raced. Where do you want to start from?" Clark asked.

"Right here should be fine. You ready, Big Guy?"

Clark smiled and nodded.

"Okay! Go!"

A couple of young attractive women had been watching the two young men when they entered the park. The dark haired one was really tall and big. The red headed one was a decent height but was almost dwarfed by the dark haired one. Both seemed extremely fit. They had just gotten up the nerve to approach them and strike up a conversation when they disappeared before their very eyes.

The two young ladies turned around a couple of times bewildered at the sudden disappearance. When they looked back at the spot where they had seen them disappear from they were there again and heading out of the park. They tried to catch up with them but noted the ring on the big one's finger at the last moment and so they stopped and turned away.

"Hey! That was the first time we've tied in a long time. Usually I beat the snot out of you!" Wally laughed and gave Clark a light smack on the back. He smacked him lightly so as to not injure his hand. He recuperated quickly from injury but he still preferred to avoid injury whenever possible.

Clark smiled. He felt invigorated from the two laps. They had been neck and neck the whole way. Next time they would have to make it four laps at least. Two laps ended all too quickly. "So now we're heading to Best Circuits?" he asked.

"Yep. Best Circuits. Got a surprise for you.

Arriving at the store, Clark followed Wally to the television section. There were flat screen TV's in all shapes and sizes. Some were the size of a laptop, others would be hard pressed to fit along any wall in the apartment. Wally picked out one that was considerably larger than a laptop and thankfully, much smaller than the wall giants. He paid for it then asked Clark to carry it for him.

Clark hefted the boxed flat screen TV and they exited the store. Heading back to the apartment, he asked, "How do you plan on getting this home? Wouldn't it have been easier if you bought this closer to your house?"

"Naw. This is for you and Diana. Consider it a very late marriage present and a very early Christmas present." Wally offered with a big smile.

"That's a very expensive present, Wally. Can you afford to do that?" Clark asked concerned.

"Yeah, it's no big deal. Remember when I won the five million dollar lottery a couple of years ago? Well I splurged some of it but I talked to Dick and he talked to Bats and he invested half of what I won for me and now I'm doing pretty well. So if you're ever in a pinch and ya need some quick cash just say the word, Big Guy." Wally responded.

"Well, I don't know what to say, Wally. That is very generous of you, but Diana and I have little time to watch television and Diana doesn't even want one. She prefers to, um, do, ah, other things," Clark ended somewhat lamely.

"Ha! I'll bet she does! Bet you do too! Don't worry this flat screen isn't to replace the 'other things' that you two like to do. It's more for the entertainment of company. So now when Donna and I come over to visit we can watch a game or catch a movie after we race. The ladies can watch those cooking shows or a chick flick while we're racing or knit or go shopping while we play video games. You know, stuff like that. And whenever you two want to do 'other things' all you have to do is send your company home," Wally stated cheerfully.

"Wow, Wally. Sounds like you have it all planned out. So, we just use it whenever we have friends over? Not very many friends come to visit at the apartment just you and Donna and…"

"No, that's great! That's really all you need. You don't want to be inviting just anybody to your apartment. It's better if you stick to the people that will help you take good care of your things and will always take their shoes off without you having to ask them. Yeah, if I were you I'd stop inviting Plastic Man, Captain Atom or Apache Chief…"

"Who's Apache Chief?" Clark asked somewhat confused.

Wally looked at him startled for a second. "Never mind. The point is you just want people who won't make stupid inappropriate comments to your wife or spring an atomic leak during dessert or suddenly grow fifty feet tall while they're using the bathroom. You know, crazy stuff like that."

"So we should pretty much just have you and Donna over?" Clark asked. He was starting to see where this was going.

"That would be awesome, Big Blue! Just think about all of the fun we could have together! Besides all of the stuff I mentioned earlier with the TV, we could go camping, to the zoo, the beach, a water park, we could even go to some space resort for vacation! We would have the best time ever!" Wally was extremely excited. "I'll hook this baby up for you when we get back and after dinner, Donna and I will skedaddle so that you two can watch something on your new flat screen or do 'something else' or maybe do both…O, before I forget. Make sure you use this remote. I know it looks weird with the dial and all but it has to do with picture quality and sound. Once we get the TV all hooked up and after Donna and I leave and Diana and you are in your jammies then turn on the TV and turn the dial to the lowest setting. Then you'll want to gradually turn it up to the highest setting. You'll want to do this over a five minute period. It guaranteed to work. Says you'll love what you see and hear." Wally instructed Clark as they headed back up to the apartment.

They had Gyros and Greek salad for dinner. Clark made the Gyros; Diana, Donna and Wally made the salad. There was much laughter and comfortable conversation. They spoke of some of their more dangerous adventures and missions, they shared happy memories from their childhoods and the cherished memories of when they had met and fallen in love.

Donna teased Diana about Clark incessantly, but it was obvious how much she admired her sister and how much the two adored each other.

It came out accidentally that Wally and Donna had been intimate with each other the night before for the first time. Diana was a little taken aback but did not become angry. She could see how happy Donna was, how she glowed sitting there holding Wally's hand. She remembered how happy she had been when her mother had approved of Kal and how Donna had accepted him from the start. Noting how nervous and quiet Donna and Wally had become, she smiled warmly at them. "I am glad that you and Donna have found each other," she said looking at Wally. "I cannot and will not deny my sister the joy that I have found in Kal when she has been nothing but accepting and understanding with me. I know that if you are half as good to her as Kal is to me, you will have a very happy wife."

Everyone at the table was beaming. The awkward silence was over, conversation continued. At ten o'clock Wally and Donna excused themselves. They had both noted the wistful looks that Clark and Diana were giving each other and they also wanted to spend some more time enjoying each other intimately, before Donna had to return to the embassy.

Wally and Donna excused themselves, hugs and smiles were shared and then Clark and Diana were alone.

Clark closed the door and pulled Diana into a deep and hungry kiss. She returned his passion with equal hunger and desire. He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her so that she was face to face with him and her lovely feet dangled off of the floor. She wrapped her arms around his neck as they lost themselves for an endless moment.

Diana was intently aware of and excited by Kal's strength and gentleness, she found that he always smelled so clean and she loved the heat that his body gave off. She felt enveloped in his warmth.

Clark loved that Diana always tasted so exquisitely delicious. Not just her sex, which was to him her most intoxicating part, but every bit of her. Her lips, her neck, her ears, her chin, her perfect breasts, her taut stomach, her hips, her lovely rear, her legs, every part.

Another of her many wonderful gifts was her beautiful smell. He could describe her smell in many ways but he had decided that beautiful explained it the best. It had the same effect on him as her flawless physique. Just as he found that he had difficulty taking his eyes off of her, he also had a hard time controlling his desire to just hold her and smell her.

When they broke the kiss Diana was out of breath. Kal allowed her to slide slowly back down until her feet touched the floor. They stared at each other flushed and happy.

"I had a wonderful time tonight, Kal. I think Wally is perfect for my sister. I hope they are happy together. We must spend more time with them," Diana whispered up to him, her hands were still wrapped around his neck.

"It was rather wonderful. They somehow managed to add to the happiness in our home. It is a gift that they both have always possessed. Anywhere either of those two are, you always see others smiling. I'm glad that they found each other. We will have them over often. I know that they will be happy together. It shows." Kal still had his arms wrapped around Diana's strong, slender waist. He moved one hand up to caress her back.

"Wally bought us a TV?" Diana asked remembering the box in the living room.

"Yes. But he said we don't have to use it unless there's company, mainly he and Donna," Clark chuckled. "What did Donna get for you?"

Diana blushed, "She bought me a new pair of panties. They match one of the lovely nightgowns that you bought for me today. If you want to set up the TV that Wally bought for us, I'll go change into those. I had them washing while we ate. Let's see how long you can keep from taking them entirely off of me," Diana challenged him with a twinkle in her eye.

"Deal," Clark agreed with wicked smile of his own.

Diana disappeared into the bedroom to change. Clark blurred into the living room to set up the TV. "I'm sure our next evening will be lots of fun. I'll get creamed on the video games while Diana and Donna knit some winter sweaters for us." He smiled at the ridiculous image.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N:_

_This is the final installment of The Prank. I'll warn everybody that this chapter is mostly lemon. Not that it's sour in any way, but for some reason that what chapters with sexo in them are called. Don't know why, but o well._

_I want to thank Hellacre13 for her betas and Arcadia81 for the idea. Hope you enjoy. Tried to make it hot without going overboard :whispers: it's hard not to go overboard_

The Prank

Chapter Four

Good Vibrations

Clark hooked up the flat screen at super speed and checked to make sure they had a couple of channels. It seemed they had a local channel. It didn't matter. They wouldn't be watching it very much at all and when they did it would probably be mostly movies whenever Wally and Donna were over to visit. Clark chuckled again at Wally's idea's.

Clark sat down on the couch in front of the TV and flipped through the channels to make sure there were no others. There were none. He went back to the single local channel that they had. The picture looked pretty good. Wally had bought one with high resolution, but he had said that no matter how it looked that he should use the extra remote that he had given him.

Clark stared at it. He had never seen a TV remote like it, but then he didn't spend much time with remotes. There was one dial. To turn it on you just turned the dial. The dial had a low setting and a high setting and apparently everything in between low and high. So one could slowly increase the intensity if one wanted. Clark thought it strange that one would want to slowly increase picture and sound quality. He figured that if you had poor picture and sound then you would want to improve it instantly, but he decided to test it gradually like Wally had instructed.

Picking up the remote he turned it on to the lowest setting.

Diana stripped out of her clothes quickly and donned the red, silk night gown that Kal had bought for her. The gown barely reached past her sex. The curve of her lovely rear end was only just tantalizingly visible. She knew that Kal had picked the size of the gowns on purpose. She quivered expectantly as she thought of what he would do to her when she presented herself to him wearing his present.

Diana did not have a vain bone in her body, but since falling in love with Kal she found that she would sometimes look at herself needlessly in the mirror and wonder if he would like what she was wearing or if he would like what he saw. She knew that it was silly; she knew he was crazy about her. He never failed to tell her how beautiful she was or how much he loved her. She looked at herself briefly in the mirror again and wondered where Kal would start with her tonight.

Kal always made her feel like she was being worshipped in the way he touched her and spoke to her, but when they made love it was like he was transporting her to another plane of existence. He was so attentive to her needs and desires. The pleasure that he gave her was always a mix of intense and gentle pleasure. He knew her body and her mind so intimately. When they were in the moment she prayed that it would never end as she was washed in waves of pleasure and when they were done she would fall asleep, content, and safe and snuggled in his arms.

She went into the bathroom and retrieved the red panties that Donna had bought for her. She giggled as she remembered how Donna had caught Kal with her panties in his pocket at the embassy a few weeks ago. She knew that he would like these new ones. They covered her front well but exposed quite a bit of her bottom cheeks.

She put them on and almost instantly felt herself feeling the gentle pleasure that she was anticipating from her husband. "Now he does not even have to touch me for me to feel pleasure. I just have to think about him," Diana thought as she slowly walked out to the living room. She stopped in the doorway, shifted her lovely hips to one side, stretched her arms over her head sensuously and sighed softly.

Kal almost leaped from the couch as he spun around to look at her. Diana always marveled at how he could look at her as if seeing her for the first time. She saw him swallow and smile.

"Where are you going start on me?" she asked sweetly.

Kal grinned wolfishly as he turned the dial up just a little more on the remote.

Diana gave out a startled but happy moan and gripped the doorframe of the bedroom hard, leaving dents in the wood as she felt a jolt of pleasure wash over her. She found it amazing the affect that Kal had on her. She couldn't wait for him to touch her. As soon as the little wave of torturous pleasure passed she moved towards her husband and the couch.

Kal had left the TV on mute and on a channel with no reception. He figured if the remote worked properly then it wouldn't matter that it wasn't on a proper channel at the time as long as he slowly increased the dial as instructed. He was thoroughly enjoying Diana's little show. It was obvious that she felt extra sexy in the new nightgown and panties she was wearing. Her heart was beating fast. She was flushed and he could smell her arousal. While he drank her in with his senses he suddenly realized that there was a much softer and repetitive sound coming from Diaan as well.

He couldn't believe it. The rhythmic sound was coming from her sex! For a moment he wondered, as he turned the dial on the remote a little higher, if it was one of her abilities or gifts that she had never had to use until now or if she even realized that she had it.

Kal had the remote in his pocket and he and Diana were now just inches apart. She was looking at him in glassy eyed wonder and anticipation. He pulled her into a deep and passionate kiss. Slowly he moved from her lovely mouth and kissed the bridge of her nose, her forehead and her eyebrows.

She closed her eyes and basked in her Kal's attentions. His right hand was on the small of her back pressing her against him. She pulled away a little bit, just enough to rip his shirt off him. Taking in his powerfully muscled body appreciatively she again pressed herself to his warm torso and soaked up the tremendous heat that he gave off.

He smelled her hair for a moment and as he turned the dial up he moved to her ears and neck. This caused Diana to give a little gasp and then she was moaning softly as he nibbled gently down one ear and then down her neck. She had her sex pressed tightly against his leg and had his leg trapped between her soft thighs.

He could feel throbbing. It was as if the muscles of her lovely womanhood were all contracting rapidly. He marveled at this as he gave the dial another twist.

Diana went to her knee's with a loud moan of pleasure. As she did so, she yanked Kal's pants down to his ankle's. Now she was level with his very excited member and she began to pepper it with wet kisses while squirming in her own ecstasy.

Kal forgot about the remote in the pants now at his ankles when Diana took him in her delicious mouth. She loved him wetly and vigorously until he pulled away slowly and knelt down next to her. He kissed her again and told her how wonderful she was while she stared adoringly back into his eyes.

His knee bumped his pants and he felt the remote again. As he slowly laid her down, he reached in and turned the dial up some more. She gave a little squeal as he pulled down her nightgown a little and peppered her breasts with kisses giving special attention to her erect rosebud nipples and the sensitive undersides. He turned the dial some more and she cried out in her sweet torture as he pulled her nightgown up and continued down her lovely, flat stomach.

Kal turned her over just before reaching her panties with his mouth and kissed and caressed the small of her back. She wriggled and squirmed impatiently as he kissed and bit her beautiful behind gently. With his free hand he began to gently massage her sex through her panties as he turned the dial again realizing that he now had it on the highest setting.

Diana began bucking between his hand and his mouth and Kal realized that the rhythmic sound was coming from her panties and not her. He was a bit shocked but continued to caress her. He did however take a look at the tag on the panty and saw that it was the same as the remote. A smile crossed his lips as he realized the joke that Donna and Wally were trying to play on them.

The fact that both he and Diana had been so engrossed in their lovemaking that neither had realized what was happening, Kal found very amusing. But he was more amused by the fact that Diana still didn't realize what was happening. He hadn't been sure but her, "Oh, Kal! I can't believe how intensely you make me need you without even touching me," comment had confirmed his suspicions.

He decided that he would not say anything and enjoy this little adventure a little longer.

Kal yanked his pants and socks the rest of the way off with one hand. The other was still busy caressing Diana's throbbing sex. Her panties were soaked already and he hadn't even really tried to warm her up.

She was bucking against his hand furiously when he pulled the thong to the side and entered her smoothly. He groaned as her warm and wet tightness gripped him in spasms and she moaned loudly and shamelessly in release as her husband filled her fully but gently from behind.

Kal held himself still while she convulsed and trembled on his manhood and then as she reached her peak, he began to move rhythmically and steadily within her. His right hand continued to caress her but now he had his fingers in direct contact with her sensitive bud and he continued to vibrate them at the same speed as her panties had on full power.

She was once again trapped, this time between his expert hand and his magnificent manhood. She began to thrust and buck wildly as she rapidly approached her next release. She wanted more room to move.

"Kal. Pick me up!" she gasped.

Kal pulled her to his chest and stood up still buried deep within her. She arched her back and laid her head on his left shoulder. With her right hand she caressed the nape of his neck, a spot she had found to be quite sensitive for him. She pressed her left hand over his as he continued toying with her sensitive outer lips and her very sensitive bud.

Standing as they were, Kal was unable to continue thrusting, but Diana, trapped as she was with him buried within her and his attentive hand, could grind herself vigorously against him. As she ground against him she turned her head towards his began to pepper his neck and face and ears with happy kisses and then she stopped with a gasp as another wave of delicious ecstasy took her.

The feel of her strong, very lush and feminine bottom grinding against his pelvis and the strong inner muscles of her tight warmth gripping him spasmodically as she went over the edge caused him to join her in an explosive and powerful release.

Diana cried out again at the feel of Kal exploding inside her. "Lie down, Kal, but don't let go of me," she commanded in his ear as she gasped for breath. He complied readily. Now she sat astride him facing away, her feet planted firmly on the ground.

She had never thought it odd that Kal remained hard after his first few climaxes until she had learned from other ladies of the League that the majority of men needed a little time to recuperate after reaching their peak. Now she never took it for granted. She found that she had to often coax him to not hold back for her. He was beginning to see that he did not need to in order to please her. They both could continue for quite some time. It was still hard for him but he was getting better. He was always so focused on pleasing his bride that he would put his own pleasure aside. Tonight Diana was having none of that.

Diana turned her beautiful head to look at Kal's face. He was staring at her in wonder, love and lust written all over his face. "Do you like what you see?" she whispered breathlessly as she began to ride him her eyes still locked with his.

Kal could only groan in response. He knew he would last for a while now that he had reached his first release. He knew how much Diana loved for him to let go, so he was learning to do so. So far it had not impeded her pleasure one little bit. In fact he found that she seemed to enjoy their love making even more intensely if that were possible.

The amazing sensation of simply being inside of her tight, wet center was incredible. In addition to this, he had a wonderful view of her lovely behind, the pushed aside panties, the gown that failed to hide her beautiful breasts and at the angle that she was riding him, he was able to watch as she moved her delicious, wet center up and down on his now glistening length.

Diana braced one of her lovely hands on his chest as she moved with increasing speed over him. Her head fell back as she again began to be overwhelmed with the pleasure of loving her husband.

Kal was surprised that he felt himself approaching the edge again so soon after his first release. He blamed his lovely wife for that and with a smile he began to caress her slender, muscular and feminine back, eliciting more sounds of surrender and ecstasy from her lips.

Diana fell back against Kal's chest after a few minutes as she could feel herself again being overwhelmed by another intense release. Kal could both sense and feel her approaching the end and began to thrust vigorously into her.

Both cried out simultaneously as climaxed together. Kal held Diana tightly to himself. He whispered words of love softly into her ear as she slowly came down from her intense high.

Diana lay contentedly in Kal's arms for several more minutes while she caught her breath. A tired but happy smile adorned her perfect face. She let the warmth of his body envelope her and cooed under the gentle caresses. They turned onto their sides and Kal slowly pulled out of her.

After another few minutes Diana turned around to face him. "That was incredible! You are incredible! And I can't believe Donna bought me panties like that! To be honest I didn't know that I could feel those kinds of sensations from anything or anyone other than you!"

Kal stared at Diana's beaming face in shock. "Wha…what? When did you figure it out? What do you mean, you can 'feel sensations' from other things or men?"

Diana giggled, "I didn't realize it until you pushed the panties to the side to make love to me. The panties were still vibrating on my inner thigh while you were wreaking havoc with my more sensitive parts. When did you figure it out?"

Kal chuckled. He knew he should not be surprised. His Diana was very wise. He knew that he should be surprised that she did not figure it out before he did. "When I began to caress you through the panties. I heard the vibrating but I was so engrossed in you that I thought it was you doing it."

Diana laughed, "Well, I was so engrossed in how you treat me and make me feel that I thought it was me reacting to you on an unconscious level."

Kal smiled at his bride of just over a year, but there was a little bit of worry in his eyes. "What did you mean when you said that you can feel sensations from others?"

Diana laughed again, "Those weren't my exact words, but yes, I think these panties prove that I am as sensitive as a normal woman in my special parts. The problem would not be me feeling pleasure from another but the other losing his special parts while I have my pleasure."

"Ha, ha, yes, I can see how funny that is to you. I guess we won't be needing these panties anymore," Kal said somewhat perturbed at the thought of Diana receiving pleasure from someone other than himself.

Diana giggled again at his reaction, "All I said was that it was possible, Kal, not that it would ever happen. You know that. Stop being silly. The panties prove it. And if I remember correctly you were enjoying what they did to me as well. You don't want to use them again?"

Kal looked at her embarrassed, "Sorry, my Love. That was just my gut reaction to the idea of someone else touching you. I know what you meant and, yes, the panties were fun." He smiled warmly, "Do you think that Wally and Donna would be scared out of their wits if we invited them over tomorrow for dinner?"

Diana laughed as she laid her head on Kal's chest, "Their reaction should be priceless."

"We'll invite them in the morning," Kal whispered to his already sleeping wife.


End file.
